


Proposal(s)

by magical_octopus333



Category: Sam & Max (Video Games), The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: One night, Sam decides he's going to ask his best friend to marry him. The universe seems to enjoy torturing him, though.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Kudos: 57





	Proposal(s)

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER ONE HAS SPOILERS FOR THE GAMES, and mild angst bit. Its just a prologue anyhow, and can be skipped.

Popcorn ceilings are terrible. The way they dont let light spread. Getting stabbed in the head if you knocked up into it while changing a light bulb. Practically impossible to clean without breaking off chunks.

Sam usually would be complaining about this. Or trying to make shapes out of it as he laid in whatever bed gave him the view. 

The cheap motel room they got for a chase had one bed and the terrible ceiling choice. With the street lamp right outside their room managing to streak through the curtain's gaps, he could just barely see the odd pattern. 

He wasn't thinking about the ceiling as he stared at it. Sam was focused on shaking that flashback-turned-nightmare out of his thick skull.

Sam has been shot at, torn from his flesh into a clone’s, turned into a zombie, made into a fur pelt, and far worse. Not all at once, of course. But he had no idea a plane flying overhead could be his undoing. 

Little things made him remember that terrible time in his life. A sudden burst of fire, a certain shade of green,the smell of burnt toast. But they made his memory flicker back. When that plane went overhead-

_“QUICK GIANT MAX!” he yelled, the noise overhead growing as the large megatron-missile got closer. “GET OUT OF THERE!!”_

_His Max couldn’t hear him, the noise in his head, the fire that was burning in and against his skull pulled his focus away. From what Sam could see, his friend could hardly see the skin of his own hands as he turned them back and forth._

_“The last maintron is headed your way!”_

_It only took a couple minutes for it to pierce Max’s chest, that roar to fill the air. But for Sam, it felt like it came in slow motion. Every inch it traveled, every turn it made, he could measure it if he wasn’t frozen in the moment._

_Time only started back up when he roared. When he looked at Sam, as if he could help him. Sam had always helped Max. They were a team- they had always been Sam and Max._

_Sam was shaking his head, as if he could shake the reality of the situation away. He watched Max’s ears flatten down, the sadness in his eyes, the fire burning on his skull still smoldering, as he waved goodbye._

The plane went overhead, and when Sam pulled back from the flashback, he had found himself on top of Max, seemingly having tackled him. Max waved the incident off, and pulled him up and off after the criminal he had let get away. With the case keeping the pair busy, he hadn't had to think about that moment again. 

But when you dream, you dream alone. No psychotic rabbits to peak into your dreams and pull you to happier thoughts. At least, this Max hasn't tried that yet. Nor did Sam want to risk Max coming into his head. But he still thought about _his_ Max's death.

When _it_ happened, Max was solemn in death. No tears, only one roar… then he was quiet. 

However, dreams- and more so nightmares- are often far crueler than reality. 

_Max screamed when the missile strikes him through the chest. Not that deep, monstrous roar, but his scream._

_Sam blinked and it was his friend, knelt down before him. His white fur getting soaked in red, and his face streaking with tears when he looked up at Sam._

_He wasn’t angry, he wasn’t sad, and he wasn’t in pain. Those eyes were empty, as they were before when Sam found him, leaned up against that projector, there but gone._

_And instead of disappearing in a flash of light, he fell forward into Sam’s arms, clinging with what little life was left in his small form. The blood was on Sam’s paws, on Max’s fur, and puddling on the cement._

_He clung onto the body as clones of him appeared- clones of his little buddy, all dripping red from their chests, all with their eyes slowly losing the life they once held. And all pointing to Sam, speaking in unison, though different words._

_“Why didn’t you save me Sam?” “Why couldn’t you yell louder” “Why did you leave me Sam?” “Why did you let me die Sam?” “Did you actually care for me Sam?”_

_“Sam”_

_“Sam”_

_“SAM!”_

A loud snore pulled Sam awake turning to see Max. The one reason he wasn’t still stuck in that nightmare, or in that life of loneliness.

One of the benefits of the room was the single best they had to share. Back home they had a bunk bed, with my on the top bunk and Sam below. 

On the occasion they had reason to share a bed- which a harrowing case might call for- they flipped a switch. Leave it to the Geek to invent something so brilliant! 

It kept Sam from getting kicked in the night, and Max from waking in a puddle of the other's drool- which only happened twice, Sam would claim. 

As odd as it may sound, the snoring of his partner had become a comforting sound. Nothing like the gentle rumble of a running chainsaw caught in a grisly garbage disposal to put his mind at ease. 

Max generally had a habit of doing that. Whether it be a well timed joke, sarcastic comment, or whatever hijinks he pulled. He always made Sam smile and relax a bit. 

Having someone at your side as long as they have been together, you learn to lean into each other. Max made Sam better. 

He stood up for himself more. As a kid, he was easy to bully- but now he doesn’t take any nonsense not given by his little pal. 

He was more confident. Max wouldn’t leave him if he made a fool of himself, or played his banjo slightly out of key for a bit. 

And as he stared at his friend, his lover, his partner in life… he knew something. He has never been happier. And he never wants to lose that again.

So in the dark of the night, with the only witness being the moon, Sam thought up a plan. A plan to show Max how much he meant to him. A plan to keep that lunatic of a lagomorph by his side for as long as they both shall live. And then some, too.

"Hey, Max?", Sam spoke softly, his paw wiping a streak of soot from the fur behind his ear.

"Say yes when I ask you to marry me, please…"


End file.
